


Spill Your Guts

by Heedoekbokki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Death, M/M, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heedoekbokki/pseuds/Heedoekbokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a serial killer wreaking havoc at school, and they have their sights set on Wonwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> evisceration-disembowelment, removal of the internal organs of an animal 
> 
> baekjeong mask-the hahoe mask that the butcher wears
> 
> I apologize beforehand for my foul mouth when it comes to writing haha
> 
> *This is the only chapter that has smut in it, my apologies!*

Mingyu’s room was on the backside of the dormitory complex, second floor. It made it easy to sneak inside without waking the dorm mother; she’d throw a fit is she saw Wonwoo there after hours. Of course, she was just worried about them staying up later than they should… not, you know. It wasn’t a known fact around school that Wonwoo and Mingyu were dating, nor was it accepted. It was fine though because it didn’t matter to Wonwoo what people thought.

He’d walk to Mingyu’s dorm and climb inside the window some nights. Tonight was one of those nights. It was drizzling, cooling him off after Mingyu made him hot and bothered with a phone call. The wind was bending the branches of the trees lining the street, the gusts howling and reminding him how someone could be hunting him right now. A serial killer had surfaced in their community a few months ago. They preyed on the students at the high school—two girls and three boys, all people Wonwoo knew. Not friendly, but he knew them nonetheless. Not friendly at all actually.

The first girl was a cheerleader who spread a rumor about Mingyu and his ex-boyfriend when Wonwoo and he were just friends. She started more rumors when Wonwoo started hanging out with Mingyu as more than just best friends, but he shut her up real quick. He brushed the memory from his mind. Not that he wanted to think about how vulnerable he was right now either. So he focused on the more important matters at hand—Mingyu.

They had one of those cliché, best friends gone lovers stories going on. They had been friends since childhood but summer sparked their feelings for each other, and surprisingly Mingyu was the one who confessed. 

Wonwoo had reached his destination faster than usual since he didn’t want to be outside any longer than he had to. He sent Mingyu a text, telling him he was here. 

Mingyu was quick to open up the window, his hair was a mess. “Have I ever told you this reminds me of Rapunzel?” he asked.

“Shut the fuck up and throw me the ladder,” Wonwoo replied.

Mingyu grinned, and Wonwoo felt his chest tighten. Why was he so cute? Mingyu let out a small laugh. “Someone’s eager tonight,” Mingyu teased. “Did you like my phone call?”

Wonwoo caught the ladder before it hit the wall of the dorm below Mingyu’s, not that it mattered since Soonyoung lived there. He was one of the few people who knew about them. Wonwoo never wanted to relive the awkward night he found out. He started climbing, “You should consider being a phone-sex receptionist,” Wonwoo laughed, climbing through the window and pulling the ladder in behind him.

“That good?” Mingyu asked. He pressed Wonwoo against the wall, yanking his shirt over his head after a quick kiss. “Sex tonight then?”

“God, yes,” Wonwoo breathed. He pulled Mingyu’s lips to his own, rough an understatement. Wonwoo wanted to sink his teeth into him, leave faint marks on his porcelain skin, line his body with bruises from his kisses. He wanted to hear his moans mix with the sound of the drizzles cascading to the ground outside.

Too bad they were scared of anyone catching them, or he would have made him scream. Instead, it was tangled limbs as they pressed their hands against each other, tearing fabric away from their bodies until skin was touching skin and Mingyu was sliding onto the mattress with Wonwoo’s hands messing up his hair even more.

Everything about him was perfect. If Wonwoo could convey his feeling through his touches he would. Hard kisses were trailing down his collarbone, and Mingyu was bending beneath him like the trees in the wind. Their love was clumsy because of their eagerness. With school they hadn’t been able to do this as often. Their summer had been a hurricane, but the wind had died down. Wonwoo hoped that it was only the eye of the storm because he intended to do everything to bring that passion back from the dead.

It was strained breaths and Wonwoo working his hand over the length of Mingyu’s shaft, teeth grazing the curvature of his neck. And god, the foreplay was already dragging on for too long. “Ready?” Wonwoo asked.

“Always,” Mingyu’s skin was gleaming with sweat. Wonwoo could have sworn the air conditioning broke weeks ago, usually the dorm mother fixed things in an instant. At least Mingyu was too mesmerizing to be bothered by the heat.

Wonwoo lined himself up, eyes focused on Mingyu’s expression as he went inside. He was biting his lip, definitely something that was missing from his phone call—the visual. Wow…

Mingyu raised his hips to meet Wonwoo’s, pleasure pulsing through them when Wonwoo set the pace. Neither of them was in the mood for something gentle, and after Mingyu’s phone call, Wonwoo didn’t think it was possible for him. The mattress was creaking each time their bodies met each other’s, and Wonwoo thought about how much better this would be if they could be louder. Instead, it was hot breaths mixing with the patter of the rain and nails digging into skin as a way to release something, anything.

The rain got faster as they did, and god, did Wonwoo wish there was thunder. He leaned over Mingyu’s shoulder, smirking at the sound of his strained breaths. Mingyu’s lips met his neck, tongue grazing over his skin, teeth embedding themselves into his shoulder when he hit him just right.

A noise in the hallway made them freeze. Mingyu’s hands trickled from his back, holding back his heavy breathing to listen. The only sound was the rain rapping on the roof. Wonwoo sighed and turned his attention back to Mingyu.

“Isn’t it weird?” Mingyu asked

“What are you talking about?” Wonwoo’s thrusts began again slowly, and he gazed down at the younger.

Mingyu intertwined his fingers with Wonwoo’s, “The serial killer. Why kill kids from our high school?”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo whined, “do we really have to talk about this while I’m fucking you?”

“I guess not,” he laced his fingers behind Wonwoo’s neck. Mingyu was staring into his eyes, “I love you,” he whispered.

Wonwoo’s response of I love you more was lost in the return of his quick pace. He had Mingyu’s hands pinned down next to his face, reveling in the fact that he was taking his breath away—literally. And maybe it was seconds, or minutes, or hours, but he wanted to stay like this forever; he wanted to stay on this high, pretending the rest of the world didn’t matter. But it ended, like the rain outside. Mingyu came, teeth embedded in Wonwoo’s shoulder again.

They had melted together, and they stayed in each other’s arms until Wonwoo had to leave. “Be careful,” Mingyu said.

“There’s nothing to be careful about. No one’s died for a month,” Wonwoo pulled his clothes back on, glancing down when Mingyu grabbed his hand.

“Just text me when you get home, okay?”

“I will.”

Wonwoo was back on the path in minutes with the bending branches of the trees looming over him. He didn’t have anything to worry about. None of the killings had taken place around here anyway. But after Mingyu’s words, he couldn’t help but have a faster pace than before. It would be a lie if he said his heart wasn’t beating at least a little bit more rapidly.

The rain left an eerie silence in its wake like the debris of a ship after a storm. But the silence around him didn’t linger for long. Around the corner he heard a whooshing sound, the sound water would make when it hit the ground. He stopped in his tracks, mind playing through all the possibilities of what it could be. How did the articles say the killer murdered his victims? Evisceration? If that were the case, whoever it was would still be living.

Wonwoo’s feet remained glued to the ground. Even though he wanted to will himself forward, he couldn’t overcome the thought that the serial killer could be killing someone—he’d be next. But he couldn’t just sit around and let someone die… could he?

No.

He hurried around the corner only to freeze again. It was too late. In the light of the streetlamp, he could see blood streaming down the cracked pavement. A girl was floating in the lake of red, her hair tumbling over her face, falling just perfectly to show her still wide eyes. There was a long, deep cut on her abdomen, her legs lost in the tangles of her entrails. He recognized her. She was his classmate’s girlfriend of three years—Seungcheol’s girlfriend. Wonwoo and he used to be best friends until they started dating. She hated Wonwoo after suspecting him of being gay, and Seungcheol liked her better than he liked their friendship. His gaze would have been trapped on her longer if something else didn’t take it from her.

There was a person leaning over her like a miasma. Darkness clinging onto them, blending into their black clothes, holding their hand. The moon made light reflect off the blade they held in their hand. They were wearing a baekjeong mask, the gaping mouth filled with the shadows. Wonwoo staggered back, realizing the killer had spotted him. Shit.

He knew if he didn’t move, they’d do the same thing to him. His stomach dropped at the thought of his intestines spilling onto the pavement. Why can’t I move? He’d never thought that in freeze-fight-or-flight, he’d freeze. What kind of idiot freezes in front of a person with a knife? Wonwoo does.

But the killer did the opposite of what he expected. They walked by him, the smell of warm flesh thick on their clothes. Before passing, they touched Wonwoo’s hand lightly.

Almost like they knew him.


	2. Text Messages

Waking up the next morning was like waking up with a hangover. Wonwoo’s head was pounding, and his chest was tight, it was as though he were being stoned to death. The sun was peeking through the blinds of his dorm, making thin slivers on the sheet of his bed. He groaned. Was last night real? Or was there some crazy Freudian shit going on in his dreams?

He rolled over, reaching for his phone that had slipped between his bed and nightstand. When he clicked the home button, messages from Mingyu were piled up on the screen. He scrolled down through them, but they went on forever.

12:01 – _Are you home yet?_

12:05 – _Wonwoo?_

12:15 – _You promised you’d text when you got home…_

12:18 – _Wonwoo, this is scaring me_

12:30 – _Are you asleep? Please answer me…_

The stream of messages ended at 4:30 a.m. Did he not sleep? _God, I’m so stupid._ Mingyu would understand when he explained what happened.

He hurried to send him a text but stopped abruptly when he saw his hand. There was a faint red mark sitting there. The image of Seungcheol’s girlfriend flashed through his head. Blood seeping out from underneath her lifeless body, her intestines twisting from her abdomen like a snake. Nausea ran over him and he rushed to the bathroom, washing his right hand, once, twice, three times. The phantom red mark was still stained on his vision. He collapsed to the ground in front of the toilet, dry-heaving since his stomach was empty. Why did the killer touch his hand? _Why did he have to get her blood on me?_

Now he felt connected to the murder, like he was the one who did it or something. He thought about skipping school, but that was the only place he could see Mingyu, so he used the sink to pull himself to his feet. He changed into new clothes and sent Mingyu a quick text: _I’m so sorry, I’ll explain at lunch._

He took the long way to school to avoid walking past the site of the murder, arriving at school ten minutes after the bell rang. When he entered the classroom, there was a chill hanging over everyone. “Sorry I’m late,” he uttered.

“Just sit down,” the teacher snapped. Her eyes were puffy. She must have told everyone about the girl that died.

He could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he sat down—except Soonyoung because he was asleep with his face in his arms, Mingyu’s body blocking him from the teacher’s view. Mingyu was staring at Wonwoo like he was hoping his gaze could make him explode. He wanted to apologize, but he knew if his teacher heard him, she’d probably yell at him.

Seokmin was kicking Soonyoung’s desk and he sat up with fluttery eyelids, casting Seokmin a dirty look. The teacher went on speaking, “As I said, a student from class A was killed last night. The police have put the curfew back on and don’t want anyone to go outside after curfew unless they call in for a police escort.”

Soonyoung was whispering angry cusses at Seokmin for waking him up and Jeonghan shot shushes their way. Jihoon rolled his eyes at them. Wonwoo sighed, he could remember when Jeonghan and Jihoon were friends with them. After their falling out with Seungcheol, Jihoon started making snide remarks at them whenever he could. Wonwoo didn’t know if Jihoon and Jeonghan knew he and Mingyu were dating, but they definitely kept their distance. Although the sexuality thing probably had nothing to do with their hatred considering they still hung out with Jisoo. Of course, Jeonghan had always been more civil than Jihoon.

The teacher was still talking, but her shaking voice stopped. The door to the classroom slid open and two police officers walked into the room. One cleared his throat, “Is Jeon Wonwoo present?”

Wonwoo’s stomach dropped even farther if that were possible. Why did they want to talk to him? Why’d they come during school? He felt the suspicion of the other students stick onto him like he was the polar end of a magnet. Their eyes questioned if perhaps he could be the serial killer. The teacher pointed him out, and the other officer said, “Can we speak to you in the hallway?”

He nodded, looking away when Jihoon met his eye. His vision was trained on the lines separating the tiles, but he stole a glance at Mingyu who looked like he was about to jump from his chair. Soonyoung grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt to keep him seated, trying to hide his laughter. The officers shut the door behind him, but he could still see the students moving in their seats through the windows lining the classroom. “Stay seated!” his teacher snarled.

“You know what this is about?” one officer asked.

“I can guess,” Wonwoo hadn’t realized how dry his throat was until he tried to speak.

“No need to be nervous,” the other said. “We just want to talk to you about being a witness… but… uh…”

“Why didn’t you call the police?”

Wonwoo blinked a few times, trying to recall his memories from last night. All his memories could muster was him fumbling with his cell phone while running down the street. “I thought I did. It should be in my call logs,” he breathed. Wonwoo took his cell phone from his pocket, scrolling through the history. “Right here, it says I did at 11:45.”

One officer took his phone, making a confused face to the other. “Wonder why we never got the call at the station…” his voice trailed off and he handed the phone back to Wonwoo after putting notes onto the notepad he was holding. “We have a few other questions,” he continued, “we have you on camera encountering the killer. Do you have any sort of description you could give us?”

“He was wearing a mask,” Wonwoo said, “one of those wooden Hahoe masks.”

“He? Are you sure it was a male?”

“I think… they weren’t built like a girl, but I guess it could have been,” Wonwoo mused. He watched the officer scrawl on his notepad before continuing, “There’s not really anything else to say. You probably got as much of a description on the camera as I did.”

The officer without the pad laughed, “Well, you were closer. Did they walk with a limp? Have any physical abnormalities?”

“No… they were—“ it hurt him to say it—“Normal.”

Wonwoo didn’t like the silence that fell over them. It was sticking onto them like glue, sticking onto them like the shadows were on the serial killer last night. It was terrifying to think that someone who gutted people could be described as appearing normal. How could monsters be so normal? Wonwoo stared at his hand. The killer’s hand had been warm, a reminder that he too was human—a human who had a strange fixation with the entrails of high schoolers.

The slap of the notepad closing broke the silence, “Alright, get back to class, and give us a call if you remember anything.”

The other handed him a card with their phone numbers on it, and they walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner. The hallway reverted back to its silence as their footsteps drifted away. Wonwoo let out a sigh. At least the police didn’t suspect him of being the killer like the rest of the class did now. At least the police had evidence proving his innocence.

He returned to class and eventually his peer’s eyes quit following his movements. The teacher went on teaching like nothing bad had happened. Too bad Wonwoo couldn’t get the events from last night out of his mind. He didn’t even hear the bell signaling lunch go off.

Mingyu nudged him and Wonwoo glanced up to realize the class had emptied besides the two of them and Soonyoung. “Seokmin’s saving us a table,” Soonyoung yawned. Wonwoo nodded absently. Why couldn’t he shake the feeling he had? The feeling like someone was watching him. They walked into the hallway, Soonyoung being the one to pry, “So why’d the cops want you?”

“Tell me about last night first,” Mingyu demanded.

“I…” but Wonwoo didn’t know if he’d be able to say it without throwing up. “I… saw the serial killer,” he whispered.

Mingyu’s eyes widened like they were going to fall from his head. “You survived running into the serial killer and you didn’t think to let me know you were okay?” he demanded. “Do you know how late I stayed up? And you actually could have been dead?!”

Soonyoung took a step forward to separate the two of them from each other. “The important thing is, Wonwoo’s alive. He probably had a lot on his mind, Mingyu,” he said, flinching when Mingyu lifted his arm to run his hand through his hair.

Mingyu was scary when he was mad. Wonwoo looked to the floor again, “I’m so sorry… I don’t know what I was thinking. I just… I don’t know.”

Mingyu breathed out hotly, and Wonwoo was glad the two of them weren’t having this conversation alone. He never thought Mingyu would be this mad about it. “What happened when you?.. you know,” Soonyoung asked to ease the awkwardness.

“I heard… uh, a sound and when I came around the corner they were standing over… and they walked by me and touched my hand without saying anything. The police had it on camera so that’s why they wanted to talk to me,” Wonwoo finished.

“You heard Seyeon being killed?” the three of them turned around to find Jihoon, Junhui and Jisoo behind them after they walked out of the bathroom. “Does that mean you saw her get killed?” Jihoon looked like he was ready to destroy him, rage bubbling with each word.

“I didn’t… she was already…” Wonwoo felt dizzy talking about this.

Junhui and Jisoo were standing behind Jihoon with wide eyes. “Seungcheol is going to fucking kill you,” Jihoon breathed. He shook his head in disbelief, storming past them with clenched fists. Junhui and Jisoo followed him with quick steps. Jihoon was another one of the few people that scared Wonwoo when he was mad.

“You two go to lunch,” Wonwoo said, “I don’t think I could eat anyway.”

Mingyu was still fuming and walked off without saying another word. Soonyoung gazed at him, “I’ll see you later. And Wonwoo,” he mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“You should be more careful. I don’t think many people escape from a serial killer.”

“I will,” Wonwoo replied, sighing when he was finally alone. He really didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts, but he didn’t think that he’d be able to be with anyone until he sorted everything out. He needed to get rid of this looming feeling of uneasiness.

He walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. There were bag underneath his eyes. He wasn’t sure what time he actually fell asleep, and he wondered what time Mingyu did. His cell phone went off suddenly, and he pulled it out of his pocket to see a message from an unknown number sitting on the screen. He unlocked it, and opened the message.

_Wonwoo-yah, I’m curious. What did you tell the police about me? Did you tell them the part about Seyeon’s legs being covered by her intestines? Or maybe when I touched your hand? Let’s meet again, maybe we can kill Seungcheol together. Wouldn’t it be nice to get rid of that asshole?_

Wonwoo felt his chest tighten again. A picture message came and he dropped his phone onto the sink, running to the toilet and puking out the water he had drank before because that was the only thing he had left in him. How did they get his number? How did they know he talked to the police?

_Why would he send him a picture of her?_


	3. Rumors

Wonwoo thought after the police questioned him, things at school would return to normal… he was wrong.

Their eyes had a way of landing on him whenever he was near, like he was an intruder—like he didn’t belong there. He was uncomfortable in his own skin and dreading the fact that he couldn’t just peel it off. They didn’t even understand. I heard he saw Seyeon get killed, he heard. You know what else people are saying? He didn’t save her because he was jealous. Jealous? You mean, like he’s gay? Wonwoo stood up from the lunch table, Mingyu meeting his eyes.

“Where are you going?”

“Bathroom,” he lied. Instead he went outside, walking to a place where he could be alone. He slid to the ground next to the wall with his head between his knees. This had been going on for weeks. How could they say things like that? Why would anyone believe he watched someone die? No matter how much he hated (or “loved”) someone, he wouldn’t let someone die if he could have prevented it. He wasn’t heartless, yet they were more worried about him than they were about the actual killer. Did they forget that the maniac was still out there?

He sat motionless for some time, thinking about the events of that night. All he could see was blood and guts spilled on the sidewalk, too much blood. As much as he wanted to forget, the people at this school refused to let him. Two girls went walking by, hands directing their words to each other’s ears as soon as they saw him. Did you hear what the other students are saying about him? The other nodded and they distanced themselves from him. Do you think it’s true? Why would he just watch someone die? Wonwoo ran his hands through his hair. Maybe he should just skip tomorrow? There was no use coming to school when everyone hated him and his grades were slipping anyway.

“Wonwoo!” well that didn’t sound good.

When he looked up, Seungcheol was rushing toward him with Jihoon walking slowly behind him. Wonwoo hurried to his feet only to have Seungcheol’s fist meet his face. His hands smeared against the grass, and a stinging feeling was already spreading over his cheekbone.

“Is it true? You piece of shit!” Seungcheol demanded. Wonwoo didn’t even have a chance to explain before Seungcheol was yanking him up by the tie of his school uniform.

He shoved Wonwoo against the wall, his head scraping against the hard surface. Seungcheol’s fist landed on his nose this time. “What the fuck?!” Wonwoo screamed, blood oozing from his nostrils. He sputtered as his back hit the wall once more.

The two girls that had walked by stopped in their tracks, looking back to see Seungcheol wrap his hand around Wonwoo’s neck and slam Wonwoo against the bricks another time. “Leave,” Jihoon said. One girl grabbed the other’s arm, dragging her back into the school.

“Seungcheol,” Wonwoo struggled against his grip. Fuzziness settled in his head, and his shaky eyes prevented him from seeing straight. “It isn’t true! No matter how much of an asshole you are, you think I’d do something like that?”

But the only word Seungcheol heard was “asshole”. Wonwoo grunted when Seungcheol punched him, once on the face and another on his gut. Wonwoo’s knees buckled, but he wasn’t sure if he felt anything besides pity. He didn’t know who he felt more pity for. Seungcheol looked bloodthirsty but there was water forming in his eyes, “How would you feel if someone let your girlfriend die?”

Wonwoo would regret this later but he was already too out of it to care. “That wouldn’t happen,” he laughed.

Seungcheol’s fist hovered over Wonwoo. He scoffed, “Oh right, because you’re a f—“

Seungcheol couldn’t finish his sentence, instead he was staggering to the side when a hard punch landed on the side of his face. “Are you ever going to stop being such a dick?” Soonyoung asked. “First it’s the shit you pulled at homecoming, now this? Fuck off!”

Jihoon made an “o” with his mouth at Soonyoung’s words, turning away before he had to see things get ugly.

Because it did get ugly.

Seungcheol returned the favor, hitting Soonyoung before he could dodge it. The hit landed below his right eye. A few people had stopped to watch what was happening. Wonwoo could only hear the sounds of their hits, and when his eyes finally focused, Soonyoung was on the ground, writhing as Seungcheol punched his face repeatedly.

A crowd had formed now, and Seokmin and Junhui broke through the people to drag Seungcheol off of him. Seungcheol looked crazy, “Wow, Wonwoo, you sure have a lot of bitches protecting you,” his words made him get smacked again, but by Jeonghan this time.

“Are you done yet?” Jeonghan asked. “What are you two doing?” he looked at Jihoon and he just shrugged. “Get out of here,” he demanded.

Jihoon complied without a word. Seungcheol threw Junhui and Seokmin off of him, “Fine,” he agreed. “I think I’m done here anyway.” Seungcheol stormed away, following Jihoon into the school.

Soonyoung lifted a hand to his bloody face, groaning. “I thought you were a black belt?” Seokmin helped him sit up while he said it.

“So did I,” Soonyoung grumbled.

“What’d you mention to make him turn on you?” Jeonghan asked.

“Homecoming.”

“Ah, that explains it,” Jeonghan reached his hand out for Wonwoo but he didn’t take it and pushed himself to his feet with a sway. Jeonghan dropped his hand, “I know I can’t apologize for them but I will anyway. Sorry…”

“You’re right, you can’t apologize,” Wonwoo growled. The crowd dissipated and Mingyu hurried forward to help Wonwoo stay on his feet. Jisoo was in the crowd too but he left with Jeonghan after he realized that none of them wanted him there.

The bell to end lunch went off. Jun started to walk back to class. “We’ll go tell the teacher some excuse explaining why you’re late,” Seokmin said. He pulled Soonyoung to his feet, “Coming, Mingyu?”

“Uh… yeah,” he agreed.

Wonwoo watched them leave, sighing. “Why do you always get yourself beat up because of Mingyu and I?” Wonwoo asked.

Soonyoung ignored his question, “Shit, my mom’s going to kill me for getting blood on my uniform.”

“Are you sure she won’t be more worried about your face?” they started walking to the nearest bathroom.

“How bad is it?” Soonyoung got to see the answer when he looked in the mirror. He let out a high-pitched screech looking at the bruises starting to form on his face. Wonwoo handed Soonyoung a clump of toilet paper and he wet it to start wiping the blood away. “How did I let him do that? I’m better than this.”

Wonwoo laughed. “You should have just let him do that to my face,” he splashed water onto the blood from his nose.

“Mingyu would have been mad,” Soonyoung teased and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He finished getting the blood off, looking at his stained white shirt with a groan. His phone went off, “Seokmin says they told the teacher you’re helping me with my bloody nose. Wow, what a lame excuse. How does that explain the rest of my face?” another text tone went off, “He says half the class hasn’t come back yet.”

Wonwoo started to speak, but a loud roar of voices in the hallway interrupted their conversation. They shared confused looks, and when they went out into the hallway they saw police going by with four underclassmen between them. Wonwoo recognized them since their dorms were close to his—Chan, Minghao, Seungkwan and Hansol.

Seungkwan was shaking, and there was blood all over him. Soonyoung grabbed a random kid, “What happened?”

“Their friend was killed by the serial killer. They saw a guy with a mask leaving the locker room and when they went in one of their friends was on the ground. Seungkwan tried to save him apparently,” they responded.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “He was at our school?”

His phone vibrated, and he knew from experience that that wasn’t a good thing. He clicked the home button to find a message from an unknown number.

_So Seungcheol wasn’t my next target. Minjae used to make fun of you so he got what he deserved. After today, maybe Seungcheol really will be my next target._


	4. Evidence

It was way too hot of a day to have a candlelight vigil for the boy who was killed. People were saying Seungkwan went into a mental hospital, and after rumors circled around, the truth came out—Seungkwan had been in the locker room at the same time his friend was killed. The student’s scrutiny had a new target, but of course he was receiving pity Wonwoo didn’t because he tried to save him. Wonwoo wished he could talk to him, but the doctors said they weren’t allowed to let students in since the police now knew the killer was a student too.

Too bad… Seungkwan was the only person who had come in contact with the killer. So Wonwoo was left with nothing to do besides walk around the dorms. The police weren’t letting people leave the building until they finished interviewing all the students. That meant he couldn’t go see Mingyu, but there was another person he could go see…

Seungcheol.

After two texts threatening his life, Wonwoo thought he definitely had to tell him, but Wonwoo wasn’t so sure Seungcheol would want to see him.

He was right. When Seungcheol tried to close the door, Wonwoo stopped it with his foot. “Do you want me to hit you some more?” he demanded.

Wonwoo sighed, “Can I please just talk to you?”

Silence fell over them, and Wonwoo looked away from him. If he knew Seungcheol was going to throw such a fit, he wouldn’t have bothered. He lifted his eyes to see Jeonghan and Jisoo staring at him. Jeonghan scrambled to open the door to his dorm and the two of them disappeared. Seungcheol let the pressure off the door, “Fine, what do you want?”

Wonwoo hurried inside, unlocking his phone while Seungcheol shut the door. “Do you recognize this number?” he held the screen up to him.

Seungcheol shrugged, “Should I?”

“Read the messages, well… the recent two… I wouldn’t open the picture message,” Wonwoo warned him. Seungcheol took the phone and sat down on his bed.

“This is…” his eyes scanned the messages again and again as though he hoped that he wasn’t seeing the truth. “What the hell?” he breathed. “What’s the picture? S-Se…” he couldn’t say her name but Wonwoo nodded. Seungcheol shoved Wonwoo’s phone back into his hand, “Have you told the police?”

Wonwoo was tossing his phone from palm to palm. “No,” he whispered.

“Why not?” Seungcheol demanded. He reached for the phone, tearing it out of his hands, “We need to go tell them, now!” he screamed.

“But what if—“

“What? They find out you’re gay? You think the police care?” Seungcheol said it with such nonchalance that Wonwoo sort of wished they were still friends. Wonwoo looked to his feet. Seungcheol cleared his throat, “So… uh, let’s go.”

Wonwoo nodded.

They walked down the hall in an uncomfortable silence, Wonwoo thinking about how they used to be friends and how they stopped. Seungcheol didn’t do anything wrong besides defend Seyeon. Wonwoo knew he shouldn’t think ill thoughts about the dead, but he still hated her.

It was homecoming of freshman year and Seyeon got help from her upperclassman friends to nominate Mingyu and his boyfriend as homecoming king and queen. She made a speech about how happy she was to have gay “friends”. She had crowns made so they said disgusting slurs. Mingyu’s boyfriend started crying because he was so embarrassed. Soonyoung ran on stage and smacked Seyeon across the face in front of all the students. He and Seungcheol probably would have killed each other if the teachers hadn’t intervened. Mingyu’s boyfriend broke up with Mingyu and transferred to a different school after that.

Wonwoo ran into Seungcheol, snapping out of his thoughts. “Sorry,” he muttered.

They had come to the dorm mother’s room where the police were set up and Seungcheol held Wonwoo’s phone out to him. Wonwoo unlocked it and deleted his chat history with Mingyu before going inside.

The police asked him lots of questions about the killer and once again all he could say was that they were wearing a mask and he didn’t have any better way to describe him. “Have you talked to Seungkwan yet?” Wonwoo asked.

“The doctor’s say he isn’t in the right mind to talk to us yet. Any description he gives might not be real,” an officer told him.

Wonwoo left the room without his phone and was surprised to see Seungcheol leaning against the wall, waiting for him. “They take your phone?” he asked. Wonwoo nodded. “Damn,” he said, but something told Wonwoo that he was just teasing him.

They started walking back to their dorms, “When do you think they’ll let us leave?”

“The candle light vigil is at seven, so sometime soon, right?” Seungcheol asked, but Wonwoo didn’t have time to answer. Seungcheol’s phone went off, and his eyes widened. He looked behind him, and his knuckles turned white from clutching his phone. The student lounge was at the end of the hall, and there were a bunch of people who could see the two of them--Junhui, Jihoon, Seokmin...Seungkwan's friends were there too.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked.

He shoved the phone into his hand. _I see you and Wonwoo are playing nice now._ Seungcheol scoffed, “I can’t do this. I thought maybe we could get along again but I can’t,” he took his phone back and bumped into Wonwoo’s shoulder as he went by.

Wonwoo grabbed his arm, trying to keep his tone down. “What do you think you’re doing? If he sees you mad at me, who’s to say he won’t kill you? He’s… he’s…”

“He’s killing people who are involved with you. I’ve already done shitty things to you, and clearly ‘playing nice’ doesn’t work either. I don’t want to be involved,” Seungcheol whispered. “Let’s just sit back and let the police do their work, but don’t get me involved.”

“You already are involved,” but Wonwoo dropped his arm.

Seungcheol shook his head, hurrying away from him without a second look.


	5. Coffee Break

“Don’t you think it’s weird?” Wonwoo looked up from their textbook to see Seokmin looking at them with puzzled eyes. “I can’t be the only one that thinks so. The police just question us and then let us go back to school without arresting anyone? Do you feel safe? Cause I don’t.”

Wonwoo sighed, looking past him to see a girl and her dog go running through the park. The great day was already starting to come to an end. Seokmin, Soonyoung and Wonwoo decided to work on their history project at the park since they had been crammed in their dorms for a few days while the police finished their questioning. Soonyoung sighed, “I think it’s weirder that we still have this project due tomorrow. I mean, people at our school are dying but they keep teaching us like nothing happened. That one kid’s still in the mental hospital.”

“Do we have to talk about this?” Wonwoo asked.

“Sorry,” they said in unison. 

They tried to continue working on their project in vain. Soonyoung let out a loud sigh, “You know what sounds great right now? Ice coffee.”

“Did you bring money?” Wonwoo closed the book since it was obvious they weren’t going to accomplish any more than this. 

Soonyoung sighed again, “I didn’t. Buy me one?”

“What, no!” Wonwoo snapped.

“But look at my face, you owe me,” Soonyoung pointed at the bruises still in splotches on his face from Seungcheol. 

Wonwoo let out a grumble, putting the book into his bag and standing up. “Fine,” he muttered.

“Oooh, me too!” Seokmin jumped to his feet, bumping into Wonwoo as they started toward the coffee shop. 

Their project was due tomorrow, but they only managed to finish reading one page in their book. Wonwoo wished he was placed with better partners. Soonyoung and Seokmin were known for messing around more than they should. 

The cool air conditioning in the coffee shop washed over them when they opened the door and the soft tinkling of the bell attached to the doorknob drew the attention of the barista. She smiled, “What can I get for you?”

Soonyoung ordered three iced coffees after taking the money from Wonwoo, and he and Seokmin started the new act they practiced to put on in front of girls. Wonwoo tried not to laugh at them as they went on a tangent about Soonyoung swooping in to save a dog from being beaten by a few thugs. Seokmin told the story with such color that it almost seemed real, and the barista’s eyes were filled with concern. 

Wonwoo turned to go find a seat only to see Jeonghan waving him over to the table he was sitting at with Jihoon and Jisoo. He hesitated, but eventually his feet took him over to the three—despite the glare Jihoon gave him. “You guys working on your project?” Jeonghan asked.

“Uh… trying to. You?” Wonwoo was proud of himself for being so civil.

“Junhui couldn’t come, so Jihoon and I just went out with Jisoo,” Jeonghan said.

“Ah…” Wonwoo glanced back at Soonyoung and Seokmin awkwardly. 

Jihoon stood up from the table, grabbing Jisoo by the arm. His eyes met Wonwoo’s with fire. “I’m going to go get the history book I left at school now. I’ll talk to you later, Jeonghan.”

“He-ey, shorty,” Wonwoo heard Seokmin say as Jihoon walked by.

“Fuck off.”

Wonwoo ran his hand through his hair, elbowing Seokmin when he and Soonyoung finally came to the table. “You should work on not pissing him off. He already doesn’t like us,” Wonwoo said.

“Exactly why I try to piss him off,” Seokmin replied.

Wonwoo sat down at the table with Jeonghan and Soonyoung and Seokmin did the same. “That girl totally believed our story about how I got these bruises,” Soonyoung said, laughing. 

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at him, “You mean you didn’t want to tell her that Seungcheol beat the shit out of you?” The sarcasm made Seokmin chuckle, and Soonyoung gave him an evil glare. “Speaking of which, what did you go to see Seungcheol for the other day, Wonwoo?”

“Oh…” was all he could manage. Would they believe him if he told them the serial killer was texting him? “Why?”

“I just saw you go to his dorm room, so I was curious,” Jeonghan responded.

“Oh,” Wonwoo repeated. The question remained unanswered, and Soonyoung hurried to change the subject.

“Here’s your change, thanks for buying for us,” he said.

“Seriously, this is so refreshing after sitting in the hot sun,” Seokmin was trying too hard and only made the situation more uncomfortable. He took a long sip of his ice coffee, clearing his throat. “So, should we finish our project now?”

Jeonghan’s phone went off. “What?”

Three sets of eyes settled on him.

“Jihoon just texted me and said there’s a class meeting.”

“Now? The sun’s already starting to go down!” Seokmin exclaimed. “How are we supposed to finish our projects when they interrupt us with class meetings?”

Jeonghan shrugged, “I’ll head over there and text you guys if it’s true. Our project isn’t going to be done tomorrow anyway, so work while you can.”

“We’d be up all night anyway, I’ll go with you,” Seokmin said.

Jeonghan nodded and the two of them left the coffee shop. “Weird,” Soonyoung muttered.

The two of them finished their drinks and stood up, “I guess we can go to the school. Jeonghan never texted but I mean, if there is a class meeting we should be there.”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung agreed. 

They started to walk for the door when a loud crash drew their attention. The barista screamed, and scrambled away from a kid that had collapsed on top of her. He was unconscious on the floor, and Soonyoung reacted at light speed and called the police. Wonwoo could only stare at him with wide eyes. He was wearing the same school uniform they were. “He’s not breathing,” someone said. “Does anyone know CPR?”

An adult in the shop hurried to their aid, and a loud noise drew his attention to the floor where the kid’s phone was vibrating against the tiles. There was a message from an unsaved number. The message on the screen read: _Mingyu or Seungcheol next?_

Soonyoung was off the phone with the police now. “Let me see your phone,” Wonwoo demanded. Soonyoung gave it to him with a confused look. The same message from the unsaved number was on his screen as well. Wonwoo dialed Mingyu’s number. No answer. Seungcheol. No answer. His thoughts were running wild, and he grabbed Soonyoung’s arm. “I’m borrowing your phone. Don’t go to the school!”

Before Soonyoung could ask any questions, Wonwoo was sprinting out the door and running toward Mingyu’s dormitory. He called Mingyu continuously on the way and his stomach dropped further each time he didn’t answer. 

He barged into the dormitory, speeding up to Mingyu’s room and freezing when he saw a stain on the carpet. There was blood seeping out from underneath the door. He opened the door, tears stinging his eyes only to breathe a sigh of relief… ironically. There was an eviscerated pig hanging from the ceiling, its blood splattered around Mingyu’s room like streamers and its guts in a pile on the floor. If he wasn’t riddled with worry, the sight would have made him sick to his stomach. _If Mingyu wasn’t here, where was he?_

Wonwoo searched the room and his eyes fell on the wall. Written in pig’s blood it said, _class B meeting today_ , with a heart drawn next to it. Did that mean the killer was at the school? He searched through Soonyoung’s contacts until he found Jihoon. He dialed. No answer. He felt like he was going to go insane. He rushed from the room, dialing Jeonghan’s number next. He gasped when he heard the sound of him picking up.

“Jeonghan! Don’t go to the school! The killer is there. You need to tell anyone you can. Don’t go to the school!” Wonwoo screamed.

“Don’t go… I’m… I’m already at the school.”


	6. Class Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is the last chapter but I will be posting an epilogue sometime soon!!~

Wonwoo wished the school was closer to Mingyu’s dorm. 

The wind had picked up and before he knew it rain was cascading to the ground. Soonyoung’s phone died, cutting his call with Jeonghan short just as he told him Seokmin had disappeared. He could only focus on his running. It didn’t matter that the rain was soaking his clothes, all that mattered was getting to the school as quickly as he could. He hoped someone called the police. He hoped most the people in his class didn’t hear about the class meeting. He hoped Mingyu was okay.

And because of that, he wasn’t worried about himself.

He got to the school in record time, slamming into the front door only to discover it was locked. “Fuck,” he uttered, hurrying around the school and trying every door. He tried all of them except for the one opening into the gym. Mud sloshed beneath his shoes and when he pushed on the door it gave way, letting him into the dark gym. 

There were skylights in the gym, but with the dark rainclouds there wasn’t a sliver of light in the room. Wonwoo could hear his shaky breathing, tired from his run and freezing from the rain but mostly his breath was shaking because his entire body was trembling. He had no idea what was going on in this school, but he knew it wasn’t good. 

His footsteps were cautious, but not even caution could save him now.

He was halfway through the gym when something underneath his feet made him slip to the ground. A warm liquid met his hands, and as his eyes adjusted, he could see the silhouette of a person. Lightning flashed in the sky, and for that brief second he saw who it was: Jeonghan.

The room returned to black, but the images remained in his head. His eyes were wide open, hair strewn over his face like a veil, entrails blossoming around him. Wonwoo scrambled to his feet, slipping away from his corpse and wiping the blood from his hands onto his shirt in a vain attempt to rid himself of it. He wanted to scream or cry but neither seemed a good idea when a killer could be near him—ready to kill him any second, kill him the moment he gave away his location.

So he bit back his fear, detaching himself from the situation to the best of his abilities. That was impossible though. Less than thirty minutes ago he had been talking to Jeonghan on the phone, and now he was dead. If Jeonghan was dead already, what did that mean for Mingyu?

He was hyperventilating as he trudged his way into the hallway, wanting to slap his hand over his mouth to quiet himself, but knowing he’d only get Jeonghan’s blood on him. He didn’t want to think he was too late, but that thought was the only one going through his mind. Nausea was swirling in his stomach. Why did this happen? Why couldn’t anything work out for him? He hated the fact that all the people who died used to make fun of him or hurt him in some way. 

He hated that he felt responsible.

He had come to the stairs leading upstairs to class B, freezing. Seokmin.

Wonwoo staggered backwards, almost wanting to return to the gym where he couldn’t see. Because now all he saw was red. Seokmin’s skin was dripping with blood, a noose holding his neck tightly, limbs dangling at his sides. The nausea in 

Wonwoo’s stomach overtook him, and he puked onto the floor. He couldn’t breathe.

First Jeonghan, now Seokmin was hanging from the railing of the staircase with his intestines spilling from him. 

The only thing that lifted him back to his feet was the thought of Mingyu. He rushed past the gore, running up the stairs. The rooms flew past him, and he stopped in front of class B. It was too quiet. He slid the door open, scanning the dim classroom. There was writing on the board, and he read it with shaking vision. Today at the class meeting, we decided who would live and who would die. Wonwoo could see a body in the teacher’s chair, but he was too queasy to see who it was. 

A light moan came from the other side of the room. Wonwoo hurried over to find Jihoon on the floor. He gasped, “Oh my god, Jihoon!”

Jihoon’s eyelids were fluttering. He tried to say something but his words weren’t comprehendible. There was a long gash in his stomach, but something must have distracted the killer before they finished him off because his insides were still intact.

“Don’t try to talk,” Wonwoo said.

Jihoon didn’t listen, “J…” blood slid from his mouth, “Jun, i-is he dead?”

That must be who was in the teacher’s chair. Wonwoo didn’t know what to do. Tell him the truth, or lie? 

His pause must have been too long. Jihoon cringed, “Damn.”

“What happened? There’re more names on the board. Where did the killer go? Did you see Mingyu?”

Jihoon let out a little laugh at his million questions, coughing afterward. He strained to answer him, “He left… and… took Seungcheol and Mingyu with him. Seungcheol was… after school detention… the teacher’s dead,” his voice weakened. “Class… A.”

Wonwoo scrambled for anything to help Jihoon with. He caught sight of his cell phone on the ground. “Jihoon, I’m going to call someone on your phone, okay? I need you to stay awake and keep talking to them. How about Yerin? You talk to her a lot, right?”

Jihoon nodded weakly. 

“Okay, I’m calling her. Keep talking to her okay. Don’t close your eyes,” he clicked on her contact and she picked up. “Yerin, there’s no time to explain. Jihoon’s hurt, I need you to keep talking to him. Keep him awake.”

“What?” Wonwoo put the phone on speaker, “Jihoon?!”

Jihoon replied to her, and Wonwoo stood up. He didn’t know if Jihoon would stay awake, but there wasn’t anything he could do besides hope. Hope for a lot of things, like surviving, for one.

He rushed down the hall to his classroom, and he didn’t give himself time to think before barging into the room. And maybe he should have thought it through a little bit more, because as soon as he went inside, he saw a knife was at Mingyu’s throat, “Wonwoo-yah!!” he had wished he’d never see that Baekjeong mask again. It was disgusting. The mask of the butcher, and he butchered humans.

That voice was familiar.

Wonwoo’s eyes met Mingyu’s. He was sitting on the floor, tied up with a fabric over his mouth. Seungcheol was unconscious next to him, “You took longer to get here than I thought you would. Let me have too much fun with all of your classmates.”

“What do you want?” Wonwoo demanded, voice trembling more than he would have liked and fighting the urge to run from the room. He had the terrible thought that Mingyu would be dead if he left. 

He could hear the smile in his voice, “You.”

“You could have killed me when you killed Seyeon,” Wonwoo said.

He laughed, “I don’t want to kill you, I _want_ you.”

“Well, that’s weird,” there should be an award for the stupidest thing said in front of a killer, because Wonwoo would definitely have it. Mingyu’s eyes widened at him, and he could practically hear his thoughts, _what the fuck are you doing?_ Wonwoo didn’t know either. 

The killer held the knife closer to Mingyu’s throat, “I’ve been thinking of how to make you mine. I knew you’d come to me after I killed your enemies.”

“If you killed Mingyu, I’d hate you,” Wonwoo’s voice had lost its power, and even though his feet were going toward whomever it was in the Baekjeong mask, his reasoning skills were fleeing the other way. “Please, just stop this,” he pleaded.

“No.”

Wonwoo saw the knife lift into the air, and with his last ounce of stupidity, he threw himself forward. The knife embedded itself into his shoulder blade but he kept his momentum and tossed his weight into the killer. They tumbled over Seungcheol’s feet, hitting the ground with full force. Wonwoo saw the Baekjeong mask slid slightly and reached for it. The killer reacted faster, jumping to his feet and ripping the knife from Wonwoo’s back.

He groaned, feeling blood seep into his already damp shirt. “Mingyu ruined it all!” he screamed, the knife met Wonwoo’s face, a cut slicing over his cheek. “If you weren’t coming back from his dorm after fucking him you never would have seen me killing Seyeon, and you never would have had problems with Seungcheol again. I didn’t think I’d have to kill them. I thought with Seyeon gone, we could all be friends again!”

Friends again?

“But it’s too late. You’ll never want me now, and if I can’t have you, no one can!”

If it wasn’t Seungcheol or Jihoon, and Jeonghan, Seokmin and Junhui were dead, then it could only be…?

Wonwoo shouldn’t have been so lost in his thoughts; he barely dodged the knife flying toward him. He slipped to the side, grabbing books from the desk and throwing them at him futilely. The Baekjeong mask kept coming for him. One of the books he threw came back at him, smacking his face. Wonwoo was dazed, enough that the killer could shove him back. His head smacked the teacher’s desk and he collapsed to the ground, the killer looming over him like a miasma. Darkness clinging onto them, blending into their black clothes, holding their hand. Lightning flashed, reflecting off the sharp blade in his hand. 

_Shit._

But the lightning also reflected off of something else. The leg off a chair.

The metal connected with the killer’s temple. Wonwoo saw Soonyoung with wide eyes, he was crazed, teary-eyed as he smashed the chair against the killer once more. “Soonyoung,” Wonwoo whispered. Another hit, “Soonyoung!”

Wonwoo jumped up, grabbing the chair and ripping it from his hands. “Who is it?” Soonyoung demanded. “Who killed them all?!”

Silence settled over them and the only sound they could hear was the rain outside. Wonwoo looked at the Baekjeong mask, now without a face to wear it. He didn’t know which was scarier: the mask, or seeing the one who was wearing it.

Nothing more could be said.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a kinda happy ending! (:

Six months had passed since incident.

The paper’s referred to him as the Baekjeong Killer, but the press couldn’t release his name since he was still a student. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo held hands at school now because fuck everyone else. After all they’d been through; they didn’t want to waste their lives hiding. I mean, you never know when a crazed killer with a crush on you might attack again.

“Hey, guys!” they turned around as Seungcheol crashed into their hands, abruptly tearing apart their intertwined fingers. “After we get out of this death trap, let’s screw homework and go to the arcade.”

“Too late,” the three turned to see Jihoon and Yerin, “They’re already going on a double date with us.”

“Why do I never get invited to these things?” Seungcheol demanded.

“Exactly what I want to know,” Soonyoung’s voice came from behind them. 

Seungcheol plopped his arm around Soonyoung’s shoulders, “Okay, triple date, I’ll go with Soonyoung.”

“What? Even if I was gay I’d never want to go out with you,” Soonyoung growled. Soonyoung had been going to his daily therapy sessions since the incident, but not even a therapist could ease the tension that hung between the two of them. At least they were at the point where they could talk without killing each other.

“Why? You guys would make a cute couple,” Jihoon joked, receiving a punch to the arm from Soonyoung.

“Oh, hey,” Wonwoo said, “Seungkwan’s back at school. How’s he been, Soonyoung?” Hansol, Chan and Minghao were greeting Seungkwan excitedly.

Seungkwan and Soonyoung have been going to the same therapist. “He’s great actually. As uncomfortable it makes me, he sort of sees me as a hero, not that I should be considered one…” Soonyoung said.

Pained looks went between them. Seungcheol turned the situation around, “You’re my hero, go on the date with me.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes. Seungcheol feigned offense, 

“Okay, all in favor of Soonyoung being my date say I!”

All of them said “I.”

“I hate all of you,” Soonyoung said. “Where are we going anyway?”

“So you’re going?!” Seungcheol’s eyes lit up. Soonyoung rolled his eyes again.

“We were thinking dinner and…”

“Let’s just do dinner and the arcade,” Yerin piped in. All eyes turned to her. “What? It’s where Seungcheol wants to go, and I love the arcade.”

“We’ll make teams,” Jihoon said, “whoever gets the least amount of tickets has to pay for the next triple date.”

“Why are we calling it a triple date? I’m not going as Seungcheol’s date,” Soonyoung said.

“Call?”

“Call.”

“Ugh, fine,” Soonyoung groaned, he walked away from them.

“Honey, come back!” Seungcheol screamed.

The rest of them laughed. “Seungcheol’s going to get hit again,” Mingyu chuckled. 

“I think they’ll be okay,” Wonwoo said.

And he definitely hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> This original story is found on my shipping/scenario tumblr diamond-ships, and you can send me speculations on my main blog, heedoekbokki, if you want~


End file.
